HINTS
by jclovesSIMON
Summary: Alvin and Simon slash/fiction romantic gay story if i get 10 requests I'll post more and give me some ideas if i like them I'll do my best to post them


**HINTS**

_WHY AHVEN'T THEY NOTICED YET, WILL THEY EVER GET THE HINT, HOW LONG WILL I HAVE TO WATE, WILL I HAVE TO TELL THEM WHAT I FEEL OR WILL THEY FINELY GET THE PICTURE_. "SIMON, YO SIMON YOU THIER!" Alvin called interupting Simon from his thoughts. "Yeah just got alot on my mind thats all. Whats up Al.?" Simon asked dismisivly. "I need to ask you something about Brittany she wont talkto me and I thank se wants to dump me what should i do?" Alvin asked franticly."Let her go she is cheeting on you with that new kid from Texas you deserve someone better." Simon explained."How do you know she is cheeting on me?" Alvin asked."Se told me."Simon responded. Alvin started to panic at the news. "I'm going to kill him!"Alvin exclamed. "Waite dont do any thaing stupid!" Simon shouted after him trying to calm him down to no availe. "ALVIN I'LL TELL DAVE IF YOU HURT HIM!"Simon shouted. Alvin stoped in his tracks and turned to Simon "Than what should i do?" Alvin asked angerly. "Leave her befor she hurts you any worse than she already has I don't want you getting in trouble like that I-I-I love you Alvin don't be stupid I need you." Simon froze realizing what he had said. He looked at Alvin who just stood their with a blank on his face. Simon started to cry thanking he had just scared Alvin's mind for life he was scilenced by warm lips agenst his. Simon's eyes shot open with shock when he realized that it was Alvin who was kissing him. His eyes slowly closed as plesure over took him. Simon gasped when he felt Alvin's toung demanding entrance the gasp allowed Alvin to slip his toung into Simon's mouth. With toungs now wrestling Simon began to melt. Alvin then pulled away causing Simon to whimper for more. "Why diden't you say somethaing sooner I've been waiting forever to hear those words from you." Alvin said with a smile. Simon smiled with an amazed look and Alvin was finaly happy as well. "So what should do about this situation, should we hide, should we tell dave, what will every one else thaink, what do we do next, are we going to have a relationship, what do you thank?" Simon asked in one breath."What ever you thaink is best, For a while, Eventualy, We shoulden't care, What ever you want, If you want to, I thank that I love you."Alvin responded in one breath. Alvin slowly leaned in and kissed Simon on the lips as soon as he finished his responce. "I love you to Alvin." Simon said with a smile. Alvin kissed him agin with a burning passion that could only be explained as true love. Simon gasped when he felt Alvin's toung brush his lips giving Alvin comoleate access to his mouth. Simon loved the feeling of Alvin's controll that he has allways had over his yonger brother. Simon whimpered when Alvin pulled away and broke the kiss. "You are such a tease." Simon giggled softley. "Don't pretend you don't like it." Alvin said in a suductive tone. Simon giggled agin at Alvin's remark. Alvin pecked Simon on the cheek and smiled at him. Simon loved his brothers smile as a mater of fact he loved every thaing about Alvin, the way his hear was always perfictily messy and the way he always smerks before he does something stupid or the looks that he always gives him when he gets in trouble. Simon especcaly loved to watch Alvin's cute butt when he was chaceing him. "Al, when did you realize that you loved me, and what about me do you like the most?" Simon asked with a smile."I first started to realize that I loved you when we went on the cruze last year, And what I Love about you is-well-every thaing I dont know where to start just put it this way Si, Ilove you." As soon as he finished he kissed Simon agin. This time it was Simon who demanded entrance into Alvin's mouth Witch Alvin happily allowed. Just as Simon let his gaurd down Alvin pounced on him and started to remove Simon's shirt but stoped as soon as he reached the half way mark and started to caress Simon's spine right above his butt Simon half moand thrugh the kiss so Alvin moved one hand lower and massauged Simon's butt cheeks. Simon started to moan even louder thrugh the never ending kiss slowley melting inside. Alvin slowly moved his hand around to the front and found Simon's partaly erect cock and started to pump it with his hand. "W-What are y-y-you d-doing." Simon stutered as the amazing feeling over took him. "Well do you want me to stop." Alvin asked with that smurk on his face. "N-N-No please d-d-don't s-st-stop." Simon pleeded. Alvin giggled at Simon's desprate plee for more and pumped his now fully erect dick even harder than before. As Alvin pumped Simons dick his own began to throb endlessly he stoped his assult on Simon and giggled. Simon whined as Alvin stoped. "Why did you stop that was amazing." Simon whined some more. "Stop whineing and help me I'm hard too and you are the only one geting any thing right now." Alvin said frouning. Simon thought of something in a split second like always. Simon inched closer to Alvin and took his pants off. Alvin gasped in plesure when Simon took his fully erect cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. Alvin began to moan loudly so he bit his lip so no sound would atract unwanted company. Alvin whined when Simon pulled up. "Now look whose being a tease." Alvin said with a smerk. Simon laughed slightley and thought about some other ways to have fun. "Alvin I've got an idea if you're up to it." Simon said nervousley. "Lets hear it as long as it helps us both feel good." Alvin said smilling. "Anil sex and yes it feels good for boath parties but one thaing we'll need is some sort of luberacation so no one gets hurt." Simon said with a half smile. "What should we use for lube?" Alvin asked confeused. "We could use lotion or baby oil if I still have some and before you say anything it's for my dry skin problem." Simon said firmley."I wasent going to say anything no need to be so defencive." Alvin said calmley. "I'm sorry Al didden't mean to be so harsh with you." Simon apollogized. "Don't worry Si I knoe why you wrer so defenceive I useally make fun at you and-well not just you but every one so no harm done." Alvin said with a smile. "Now where is that baby oil?" Alvin smiled. "In my night stand cabnet on the top shelf to the left." Simon responded with a smile in return. Alvin found the baby oil and looked at simon with that smerk that Simon loved so much. Alvin took off his shirt and kissed Simon. Simon removed his clothing and smiled at alvin who just stood there and stared at his brother admireing Simons body. Simon did the same, he found one morethaing to love about Alvin. Simon stared at Alvins toned slightly musclar body and found himself geting hard and blushed. Alvin giggled and blushed when he relized he was geting hard agin as well. Simon pecked Alvin on the lips and smiled as Alvin whimpered in frustration as the kiss ended as quickly as it started. "What now?" Alvin asked with a barley noticable blush. Simon giggled. "Put some of it on your hand and rub your dick and then let me have the oil." He said still smiling. Alvin did as he was told and handed the oil to Simon. Simon put a litle oil on his fainger and slowly pushed itinto his ainus. Alvin watched and wated but before he knew what happened he smacked Simons hand out of the way and put oil on his own fainger and inserted it into simon slowly thrusting his fainger in and out. After a few thrusts he inserted a second fainger and moved them in a sisor motion. Simon moaned slightley when Alvin brushed his prostate with one of his faingers. After about thirty seconds Alvin pulled his faingers out of Simon and positioned hinself behined Simon and slowley inserted his oil coted cock into his ainus. Simon whined in pain and Alvin stoped and looked at Simon with concern. "Don't stopI'll be fine." Simon said calmley . Alvin slowlly inserted the rest of the way into Simon and stoped agin to give Simon time toadjust to the intrusion. Simon nodded giving Alvin the go a head. Alvin slowley thrust in and out of Simon who let out a number of small moans. "H-h-harder." Simon said with a plesured stutter. Alvin thrusted alittle harder and faster. With each thrust Simon moand louder so he grabbed a pillow and planted his face into it so no noise would leave the room. Alvin thrusted harder and faster in and out biteing his lip tring to not let any noise out. Finaly the plesure becameto grate fo him mto hold back the noise so he burried his face into Simon's back still thrusting harder and harder untill he reached his thresh hold and stedied out the force and speed. Simon felt pressure building up in his cock but tried to hold it back fo as long as possible but to no avail. Simon covered his sheet with his seed as he climaxed as his orgasem intenceified his ainus started to contract and expand rappidly causing Alvin to loose controll and fill Simon with his warm seed still thrusting and pumping Simon full Alvin slowed down and pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Simon. Simon roled over to face Alvin and smiled."See what did I tell you?"Simon asked retoricaly. Alvin Smiled and kissed Simon with a even deeper passion than before. simon whimpered when Alvin broke the kiss."We shouldcleanthiss mess up." Alvin said smiling. after cleaning up the mess the two brothers fell a sleep holding eachother and rembering the events that just transpired.


End file.
